Operation HOLD ON
by Miss Magic 101
Summary: Kuki gets her heart broken and feels like she can't cope with it. Who is there to help her through it but Wally? Kuki/Wally-They are 16 in this story but still members of KND. Suicide and extreme angst!
1. Death And Heartbreak

**Hiya everyone! This is my new story based on Codename Kids Next Door! I love that show! It rules! Anyway it's based on a Kuki/Wally romance, but it's also very angsty, so be warned!**

**Some of the characters are very AU and I don't own KND!**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way it's called Operation HOLD-ON**

**H**elping

**O**perative

**L**ove

**D**uring

**O**ne

**N**ightmare

**

* * *

**

**~ CHAPTER ONE ~**

**DEATH AND HEARTBREAK**

The sixteen year old Kuki Sanbon was incredibly happy. She had just spent the entire day with her best friend in the whole world, Wally Beatles, who was also sixteen. It had been so much fun. They had gone to the cinema and watched a new comedy film together. Kuki and Wally had laughed so much. Then they had got some ice cream and took it down to the beach and sat and talked for the entire afternoon, it was a wonderful day.

Kuki had always had a crush on Wally, but she had never worked up enough courage to tell him how she felt because she believed that he didn't feel the same. Kuki loved Wally's eyes most of all. She loved how they showed all of the emotions that he was feeling. For example, by looking into Wally's eyes Kuki could always tell when he was upset, or when he was happy. Because of this, Wally was no longer a mystery to Kuki, and she realised that she was in love with him, and that she couldn't bear to spend the rest of her life without him.

Kuki was convinced that Wally didn't feel the same way about her, but she was wrong. Wally had fallen in love with Kuki from the very first moment he had seen her in the Kids Next Door Artic Training Base. They had only been six years old at the time, but Wally knew that it was love he was feeling, even at such a young age. Wally loved Kuki most for her smile. She had many different smiles and Wally knew what each one of them meant. Wally knew when Kuki was upset, when she was happy, when she was excited and when she was angry, and that was what thrilled him most about the only girl he had ever loved in his life.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and Wally and Kuki had just left the beach after an afternoon of reminiscing and fun all at the same time.

"I'd better get home!" said Kuki, looking at her watch "my parents will be really worried!"

"OK then," said Wally, smiling "I'll walk you home!"

"Aww thanks Wally!" said Kuki, her face glowing with happiness "Mum and Dad will be so pleased to see you!"

"Yeah I haven't seen your parents for ages!" said Wally.

"Come on then, let's go!" said Kuki, excitedly, grasping Wally's hand.

With that, Kuki and Wally ran up the road towards Kuki's house, hand in hand, laughing all the way. Anyone who saw Kuki and Wally would think they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but of course they weren't, they were just best friends who happened to hold hands. Kuki and Wally held hands everywhere, all the time. It had become such a regular occurrence that the rest of the operatives in the Kids Next Door no longer questioned it. Kuki and Wally held hands everywhere. They held hands when they were upset, when they were happy, when they were angry, or just when they were walking along together, or talking. It didn't matter to them what everyone else thought, because they were happy with what they were doing as it made them feel like they had someone who cared for them, and it made them feel like they were protected in this crazy world too.

After about fifteen minutes of running along the road, Kuki and Wally stopped outside Kuki's house. They walked up the path together, still hand in hand, happy to be with each other and simply happy to be alive. Kuki reached into the pocket of her jeans and retrieved the key to her house. She smiled as she unlocked the many locks on the door and opened it. She found it strange that there were so many locks on the front door of her house, she was sure there had not been that many when she had left the house that morning. She brushed the strange thought to the back of her mind and shouted at the top of her voice,

"Mum! Dad! I'm home! And I brought Wally to see you!"

There was no answer. Kuki looked at Wally, confused, but Wally looked back at her, just as confused.

"That's strange, I wander where they are!" she said, slightly nervously "their car is in the driveway!"

"Don't worry Kuki, I bet they just walked up to the shop, they'll be back in a minute!" said Wally, trying to reassure his best friend.

"Hey look, there's a note there!" said Kuki, rushing to pick it up "maybe it's from them!"

"What does it say?" asked Wally looking over Kuki's shoulder.

Kuki opened the folded note to reveal the neat, small writing of Kuki's mother. The only thing that it said on the paper was,

**This is all your fault, Kuki**

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kuki, genuinely confused.

"I don't know!" said Wally, who was frowning "let's go and wait for your parents, all right?"

"Yeah all right," said Kuki, folding the note in half and putting it in her pocket "I'll ask them what it means later on!"

"That's the spirit!" said Wally brightly.

"Oh my parents will be so pleased to see you!" said Kuki, smiling, as she skipped happily towards the living room, with Wally walking alongside her.

"I'll be really happy to see them too, your parents are awesome!" said Wally, smiling at Kuki's enthusiasm.

Kuki and Wally stopped in front of the door to the living room. It was closed, much to Kuki's confusion.

"That's strange," she said "I definitely didn't close this door when I left this morning!"

"Oh well," said Wally "doesn't matter!"

"Yeah you're right!" said Kuki, with her hand on the doorknob.

With that, Kuki opened the door to the living room, and both she and Wally froze when they saw what was inside. Kuki had a very high ceiling in her living room and there were two lights fixed to it. But this was not the problem, it was the fact that from each of the lights hung, a noose, and in those nooses were Kuki's mother and father. Dead. They had committed suicide, and suddenly the words on the note that Kuki had read earlier, made sense.

Kuki was stood, rooted to the spot, frozen in shock and fear. She kept blinking, willing, praying with all her might that the horrific image in front of her would go away. But no matter how many times Kuki blinked, or no matter how long she left her eyes closed, the scene in front of her would not go away. Wally meanwhile, stood rooted to the spot, just like Kuki, except instead of staring straight ahead at the two corpses in front of him, he was staring at Kuki, watching her every move, ready to catch her if she needed him to.

Wally walked slowly, in a determined fashion over to Kuki's parent's bodies and grasped each of their wrists in turn, desperately searching for a pulse, a sign of life, anything that showed life, anything that could allow them to be saved. After a couple of minutes searching, Wally was forced to admit defeat and admit that Kuki's parents were dead. He turned back to face Kuki, who was looking at him with pleading, violet eyes.

"A-are they d-d-dead?" she breathed, in a shaking voice that was so quiet, Wally had trouble hearing it.

Wally couldn't speak; he couldn't be the one to say to Kuki that her parents were dead. He couldn't break her heart with his spoken words that were going to cut through her like knives, so he simply nodded.

Wally instantly saw it, the sparkle disappeared from Kuki's eyes, and Wally knew that he had just witnessed the heart of his best friend and true love, shatter into a million tiny pieces. Suddenly Kuki took a deep shuddering breath and before Wally knew what was happening she was falling to her knees. Wally sprung into action and launched himself over to Kuki, managing to catch her just before she hit the floor. Kuki wrapped her arms around Wally, desperately searching for comfort and reassurance. Kuki was shaking violently with shock and grief, and Wally knew in his heart that she wouldn't be able to walk, so he simply put one arm around her back and the other arm under her knees and picked her up, cradling his best friend in his strong and protective arms.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here!" he whispered soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

Kuki felt Wally pick her up and she looked back at her parents' bodies. She started shaking violently again as she took in the image of her parents, realising that this image was real and it was not going to go away.

"Kuki, don't look sweetheart, you'll make it hurt more!" said Wally gently "concentrate on me!"

Wally had never called anyone "sweetheart" before. It had shocked him when he had called Kuki "sweetheart" and initially he had not meant to. However, when he had, he knew that, in his mind and his heart he had done the right thing, because it just felt so natural and right. Even though this was the most inappropriate time, Wally now realised that he wanted to be with Kuki forever and ever, and that he loved her more than life itself.

Kuki couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrific sight of her parents' bodies. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes would not move. Suddenly, Kuki felt a gentle hand on her cheek, moving her face to face the other direction.

"Please don't look!" said Wally, softly "concentrate on me sweetheart!"

Wally stroked Kuki's hair gently, as she buried her head into his chest, shaking once more.

"Shh," Wally said again, as he walked towards the dining room "it's ok. I'm here. I'll look after you, I promise!"

When Wally got into the dining room, he sat down on the leather sofa, still with Kuki in his arms. Instead of placing Kuki next to him on the sofa, Wally placed Kuki in his lap, because he was scared for her safety so he wanted to keep her as near to him as possible, besides Kuki didn't seem to mind.

"It's ok, sweetheart, I'm here!" Wally said, in a soothing voice "you'll be fine! I promise!"

Wally continued to stroke Kuki's hair gently, as she shook with sadness, sobbing into his chest, seeking protection, seeking anything that would make the pain go away. Wally kept his arms wrapped securely around Kuki's quivering form, in a hope that this would eventually calm her down. Wally knew that Kuki had to let out all of her tears now, otherwise she would keep them bottled up until she couldn't cope with them anymore, so he just sat with her, holding her while her heart broke and she released all her emotions into Wally's chest.

Wally sat with Kuki, patiently for about an hour, just letting her release all her emotions into his protective embrace. Wally felt his heart crack in several places when he saw Kuki like this. It upset him so much to see his best friend, someone who was usually so full of happiness, in this broken state, but Wally knew that he had to be strong for Kuki's sake, because he knew no one else would be there for her like he was.

After about an hour, Wally gently took Kuki's face in his slightly rough hands and slowly brought it up so that Kuki was looking him in the eyes. Wally touched Kuki's wet cheeks softly with his thumbs and wiped away some of the tears.

"Don't cry Kuki, darling," he said quietly "I hate to see you cry!"

"B-but W-Wally," said Kuki, in a quivering voice "I w-w-want m-my p-parents b-back!"

"I know sweetheart, I know!" said Wally, his voice faltering slightly "but we both know nothing in the world can bring them back!"

"Y-yeah y-you're r-r-right," stammered Kuki, between tears "I j-just w-w-wish th-there w-was s-s-something th-that c-could b-bring th-them b-back, o-or s-something I c-could h-h-have d-done, m-m-maybe I c-c-could h-have s-saved th-them!"

"Kuki, listen to me," said Wally, in a gentle voice "there's nothing you could have done. People that do what your parents did make up their minds months before, and they hide it well, so there was nothing you could have done!"

"I j-just w-want t-t-to b-bring th-them b-b-back!" whispered Kuki, dissolving into tears again.

"I'm sorry honey, but there's nothing that can do that!" said Wally, as he watched his best friend's heart break all over again "if there was I would go and get it for you, even if it meant walking to the end of the Earth, even if it meant sacrificing myself, I would get it for you, just to see you smile again, but there's nothing!"

"I k-know," said Kuki, tears cascading down her cheeks "I w-w-was j-just h-hoping th-that's a-all!"

"I know!" said Wally, stroking Kuki's hair "it's ok, I'm here, I'll help you through all of this, I promise!"

"Th-thanks W-Wally!" said Kuki, between sobs.

"No problem!" said Wally "you need me right now, I'm not going to leave you when you need me most of all!"

"Th-this is a-all m-m-my f-f-fault!" said Kuki, as a fresh wave of sadness hit her "I'm th-the r-r-reason th-they're d-d-d-dead!"

"No Kuki, sweetheart, don't ever think that!" said Wally "this is not your fault!"

"Oh y-y-yeah?" said Kuki, in a broken voice "th-then w-why d-d-did th-the n-note s-say it w-was?"

"I don't know!" said Wally honestly "maybe when your mother wrote it she was in such an emotional state that she wrote something she didn't mean!"

"Y-yeah m-maybe!" said Kuki, still sobbing.

"Hey Kuki?" said Wally

"Y-yeah?" said Kuki, looking at Wally with her violet orbs.

"It will get easier, I promise!" said Wally gently "it might not seem like it, but it will, I swear, and I'm going to be here for you through it all. I mean it I really will, I promise!"

"D-d-don't l-leave m-m-me W-Wally, p-please!" sobbed Kuki, in a heartbreaking voice "I d-don't w-want t-to b-b-be o-on m-m-my o-own!"

"It's ok, honey!" said Wally, in what he hoped was a soothing voice "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you for as long as you need me to, ok?"

Kuki nodded slowly, letting the tears pour down her cheeks, as Wally wiped them away before saying,

"Kuki, I'm going to be here for you no matter what. I promise you! Every time you need anything, you can come to me, because I'm always going to be here when you need me. I'll be here every time you want to cry, every time you want to smile, every time you want to laugh, every time you want someone to scream at, every time you want a hug, every time you want to talk and every time you need someone to just be with you because you don't want to be alone. I promise you that because you're my best friend, and I just want to make it better!"

"Th-thanks, th-that m-means s-s-so m-much!" said Kuki, whose tears were slowly subsiding.

"And if you ever feel like letting go, I'm never going to let you fall, I'll help you to hold on even in the darkest times," said Wally, truthfully "because I can't imagine my life without you, so I just can't let you fall!"

"I'm sure with you b-by my s-side I'll be f-fine!" said Kuki "thanks so much Wally, you truly are my best friend!"

"I know you probably don't want to do this, but do you think we should ring the police and get them to come and collect your parents?" said Wally, as gently as he could.

"D-do I h-have to s-speak to them?" Kuki said, her voice shaking, dangerously close to tears.

"Of course not!" said Wally "I'll ring them for you! So do you want me to?"

Kuki nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes again.

"It'll be all right honey, I promise!" said Wally.

"It's not that, it's the fact that when you go to the phone, I'll b-be on my o-own!" said Kuki looking down.

"Hey!" said Wally, gently touching Kuki's cheek with his finger "it's ok, you can just come to the phone with me!"

"Y-you wouldn't think I'm stupid for doing that?" said Kuki.

"No of course not!" said Wally "so do you want me to phone them?"

"Yeah, ok." said Kuki quietly after a short pause.

Wally nodded, and lifted Kuki off his lap, placing her on the sofa next to him, still keeping a grip on her hand. He stood up, and then gently helped Kuki up. She swayed slightly, and when she tried to take a step, she lost her balance, and fell.

"Whoa!" said Wally, in alarm as he caught Kuki in his arms.

"Thanks," said Kuki, slightly ashamed "and I'm so sorry!"

"What for?" asked Wally.

"F-for everything!" said Kuki her voice faltering.

"Don't worry about it!" said Wally "it's ok! Now let's get this out of the way, I know this going to be pretty painful for you!"

Kuki nodded as Wally took the phone off the hook and dialled 999, before putting his arm back around Kuki's shoulders and pulling her close to him so she could wrap her arm around his waist, which she did.

"Hello?" said the operator on the phone.

"Hi," said Wally, grimly "we need some police to come over, my friend's parents have just committed suicide and we need someone to collect the bodies."

"OK, we'll send someone over straight away, we'll track your address from this call." said the operator.

"Thank you." said Wally, before hanging up.

Wally looked at Kuki, who was resting her head on his shoulder, and smiled slightly.

"Do you want to go and sit down Kuki?" asked Wally.

"Ok," said Kuki "hey Wally, can I sit in your lap again?"

"If you want," said Wally "but why?"

"I just feel safe," said Kuki "I just feel protected, like nothing can hurt me, and that's what I think I need right now!"

"Ok," said Wally "let's go and sit down!"

Wally and Kuki walked together, holding onto each other back into the dining room. Wally sat down on the sofa, pulling Kuki into his lap, and securely wrapping his arms around her. Both seemed quite contented, and that was how they stayed until the police turned up.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know and I'll update soon, see you then!**


	2. The Visit From The Police

**Heya everyone! This is the second chapter to my new Wally/Kuki story!**

**Oh by the way, if I stole anyone's idea with this story I'm really sorry! (forgot to say that at the beginning) please forgive me if I did!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER TWO ~**

**THE VISIT FROM THE POLICE**

About half an hour later Kuki and Wally were still sat together when the doorbell rang. Kuki was so relaxed by that point that she screamed and jumped in extreme alarm.

"It's all right, Kuki!" said Wally, gently drawing circles on her back "it was just the doorbell!"

"Sorry!" said Kuki standing up.

"It's ok," said Wally, getting up, taking Kuki's hand and walking with her to the door.

Wally opened the door while keeping a secure arm around Kuki. Outside the door there were two police officers, both of whom looked incredibly stern and unkind. Wally felt Kuki shudder slightly and he quickly squeezed her shoulders to try and reassure her. It was obvious that the police officers made Kuki nervous, and if Wally was honest, they made him feel intimidated too, but he knew he couldn't show it because he knew he had to be strong for Kuki's sake.

"Where are they?" asked one policeman, in a deep, intimidating voice.

"In there." said Wally, pointing to the living room.

"Thank you," said the policeman "this shouldn't take long."

"OK," said Wally "well we'll be in the other room if you need us!"

"No," said the other policemen in a firm voice "we need you to come with us."

Wally felt Kuki flinch next to him and he heard her gasp quietly. He tightened his grip around her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly before saying to the policemen,

"Why?"

"Because we need to ask her some questions, they are her parents after all!" said the policeman strongly.

"Can't you do that in the other room?" asked Wally "if Kuki has to see her parents again I think it'll break her heart! Why do you have to ask questions anyway?"

"We just need to check a few things out." said the policemen simultaneously "now wait for us in the other room, we won't be long!"

Wally nodded, and said in a gentle voice,

"Come on Kuki, let's go back in there!"

"O-ok." said Kuki, in a faltering voice.

Wally sensed that Kuki was close to tears, so he gently guided her into the dining room and lifted her into his lap once more. This was becoming as natural to both Wally and Kuki, as them holding hands. Wally smiled slightly as he felt Kuki instantly relaxing in his embrace as he entwined their hands together.

"Wally?" asked Kuki.

"Yeah, honey?" replied Wally.

"Do I have to answer the questions?" asked Kuki.

"You probably do, but I don't think they should need to ask you questions!" said Wally "after all I explained it to them on the phone! Why?"

"It's just that I'm scared of getting upset!" said Kuki, sighing.

"Don't be scared of getting upset Kuki," said Wally gently "I'll be here for you if you do, you've had a rough day, so if you want to get upset, I'll be here, and I don't care what those police say, I'm staying with you!"

"Thanks!" said Kuki.

"No problem!" said Wally, squeezing Kuki's hand.

After about five minutes, Kuki and Wally saw the policemen come out of the living room carrying two body bags. Wally saw Kuki's eyes glaze over with tears and he felt her grip on his hand tighten substantially. He simply stroked her hair saying gently,

"It's all right, it's all right!"

Both of the body bags were placed in the hall, in full view of Kuki, who still had a vice like grip on Wally's hand. The two policemen walked into the room, and the one with the deep, stern voice was armed with a notebook and pen.

"OK," he said "we need to ask you a few questions Miss Sanbon."

"Why?" asked Kuki, slightly nervously.

"Just to check a few things out," said the policeman "now those were your parents am I correct?"

"Yes," said Kuki "Genki and Kiyoshi Sanbon."

"And you're originally from where?" asked the policemen.

"Japan." said Kuki, still just as nervous as before.

"OK," said the policeman, making a note in his notebook "and when was the last time you saw your parents alive?"

"Th-this morning," said Kuki, her voice faltering "before I left the house at ten o'clock!"

"And where have you been all day up to this point?" asked the policeman.

"Why do you need to know that?" asked Wally, suspiciously.

"Just routine." said the policeman, smiling.

"I've been with Wally," said Kuki "we went to the cinema, then to get ice cream and then we went to the beach."

"And what time did you get back?" asked the policeman.

"Well we left the beach at three o'clock, so I guess it was about quarter past three this afternoon!" said Kuki.

"Are you sure about that?" said the policeman.

"Yes." said Kuki.

"Positive?" asked the policeman.

"Look!" said Wally angrily "she said she was sure, I remember her checking her watch, so she will remember the time, now why did you need to know that?"

"It's just that when we quickly examined your parents in the other room it was apparent that they died at approximately ten past three this afternoon."

"Wh-what?" asked Kuki, her eyes glazing over.

"They died at ten past three this afternoon," said the policeman callously "now what was your relationship like with your parents?"

"Y-you mean I could have s-saved my p-parents if we would have g-g-got b-back ten minutes earlier?" said Kuki, who was visibly shaking.

"Yes," said the policeman, while Wally stroked Kuki's hair soothingly, because he knew that he heart had just broken again "now what was your relationship with your parents like?"

"I-It was good." said Kuki, confused as to why she was being asked this question.

"Did you ever argue with them?" asked the policeman.

"Yes, but it was always over silly little things and we always apologized the day after!" said Kuki, looking at Wally, who looked absolutely livid.

"Kuki, did your parents leave a suicide note?" asked the policeman.

"Y-yes." said Kuki, her bottom lip trembling.

"Can I see it?" asked the policeman.

"Why?" asked Wally through gritted teeth "and there's no way that's just routine, so don't give me that!"

"It is just routine, Mr Beatles," said the policeman, viciously, making Kuki flinch closer to Wally "now Kuki, let me see that note!"

Kuki nodded and reached into her pocket, taking out the note, before giving it to the policeman. The policeman unfolded the note, slowly reading the words that were on it, before placing it on the table.

"'This is all your fault, Kuki'" he quoted, maliciously "what do think that means?"

Hearing the final words of her mother and father again, and in such a malicious way, made Kuki hurt even more. Her bottom lip quivered and a few tears ran down her soft cheeks as she managed to stutter,

"I d-don't k-know!"

Before the policeman could ask another question, Wally wiped Kuki's tears away, with the gentlest touch that she had ever felt and said,

"Don't cry, it will be all right, I promise!"

"Do you suppose those words mean that you had something to do with your parents' deaths?" interrupted the policeman.

"Wh-what?" said Kuki, dangerously close to tears "n-no of course I didn't! I would _never _hurt my parents!"

"What the crud is your problem?" asked Wally angrily, coming to Kuki's defence immediately "how could she have had anything to do with her parents' deaths, she's been with me all day!"

"Her parents died so close to the time that she claimed to get back that we are very suspicious!" said the policeman.

"But Kuki would never hurt a fly, she couldn't kill her parents even if she had wanted to!" said Wally, getting more and more angry.

"I j-just w-want m-my parents b-back!" sobbed Kuki hysterically "I d-don't k-know why they s-said that their d-d-deaths were m-my f-fault, b-but I s-swear I d-d-didn't h-hurt th-them. I l-love them!"

"It's all right Kuki, I know you didn't hurt them!" said Wally gently.

"I s-swear I d-d-didn't h-hurt th-them!" wept Kuki.

"I know you didn't, I believe you!" said Wally lovingly, as Kuki buried her head in his chest and sobbed "I think you'd better go, you're upsetting her too much, can't you see she had nothing to do with her parents' deaths by her reaction?"

"Yeah I suppose you're right," said the policeman, sounding disappointed "but we can't go yet."

"Why not?" asked Wally sharply, as he stroked Kuki's hair.

"Because we need her to formerly identify her parents' bodies!" said the policeman, icily.

"What?" exploded Wally "but she's in no state to do that!"

"Well we need her to, we need formal identification of her parents' bodies!" said the policeman, who was almost shouting by this point.

"Can I do it?" asked Wally "I know that they were her parents!"

"No!" said the policeman angrily "we need a family member to do it!"

"I am practically family!" exploded Wally.

"We need _biological family!"_ shouted the policeman.

"You're scaring Kuki, don't shout," said Wally, trying to keep his voice calm "she's been through enough today, let me talk to her and see what she wants to do."

"She _needs _to do this!" shouted the policeman.

"OK!" said Wally, getting more and more annoyed "let me talk to her first, explain to her what's going on and why!"

"Fine." said the policeman "but hurry up!"

"Can you leave us alone then please?" asked Wally as patiently as he could.

"Why?" asked the policeman viciously.

"Well she won't talk to me like she normally does while you're around!" said Wally, anger getting the better of him at this time.

"Fine!" shouted the policeman as he and his colleague left "but hurry up!"

"I'll take as long as we need!" said Wally angrily.

Once the policemen had left, Wally embraced Kuki and kissed the top of her head gently.

"It's ok, I'm here!" he whispered.

"W-why d-did he th-think I h-had s-something to d-do w-with m-my parents' d-d-deaths?" asked Kuki in a broken voice, between tears.

"Because he's an idiot." said Wally simply "did you hear what he said about you identifying your parents Kuki?"

"N-no!" sobbed Kuki "w-what d-did h-he s-say?"

"He said you need to go and see your parents' bodies and identify them," said Wally cautiously "I asked him if I could do it because you were in such a state, but he said no because they need biological family to do it. Do you think you'll be able to do it sweetheart?"

"W-will y-you s-stay w-with m-me w-when I d-do?" asked Kuki, desperately seeking reassurance.

"Course I will!" said Wally "I'm not going to let you do something like that on your own!"

"I'm s-scared!" said Kuki.

"Of what, honey?" asked Wally, genuinely concerned.

"Of s-seeing th-their b-b-b-bodies!" said Kuki, as tears cascaded fiercely down her cheeks "I d-don't th-think I'll b-be a-able t-t-to c-c-cope w-w-with it!"

"Kuki, listen to me," said Wally "I'll be there, I'll look after you, I promise. If you can't cope with it, then we'll tell those police officers and I'll bring you back in here and calm you down before we go back out there, all right?"

"Y-yeah!" said Kuki.

"And you can take as long as you want to, I promise!" said Wally "I won't let them rush you or intimidate you!"

"Th-thanks W-Wally, f-for e-everything t-t-today, I d-don't k-know w-what I w-would h-have d-done w-without y-you!" said Kuki gratefully.

"It's ok Kuki, and listen, this probably won't help, but I really am so sorry," said Wally, who had started to get tears in his eyes "I loved your parents like they were my own, and I'll miss them too!"

Wally felt a stray tear cascade down his cheek, and he instantly felt embarrassed. But then he felt a gentle hand wipe the tear away before ruffling his hair.

"Don't cry, Wally, sweetie, please don't!" said Kuki gently.

"How could I cry with your beautiful eyes looking at me?" said Wally, running his hand through Kuki's hair.

"I'm going to be fine aren't I Wally?" asked Kuki, who now fully believed that statement because of what Wally had just said.

"Course you are sweetheart!" said Wally "I'll make sure that you are all right, that's a promise!"

"My M-Mum and D-Dad sent me an angel to watch over me!" said Kuki, wistfully "and that angel is you. Mum always said you were like a guardian angel to me, always there when I needed someone, and I never understood what she meant until now! You truly are my guardian angel Wally!"

"My Mum and Dad said the exact same thing about you," said Wally "and I've always believed them. Now shall we go and do this?"

Kuki nodded nervously and Wally helped her up, before getting up himself and wrapping his arm around Kuki, while she rested her head on his shoulder. Kuki was so glad that Wally had grown taller. He was now six foot two of pure muscle and whenever Kuki was with him, she felt safe and protected. Together, Wally and Kuki walked out into the hall to where the police officers were waiting.

"OK Kuki, let's start with your dad." said the police officer.

Kuki nodded, gripping onto Wally for support. She stepped forward as the police officer opened the one of the body bags. Inside, much to both Kuki's and Wally's horror was Kuki's father. Kuki began to sob hysterically and then suddenly she collapsed to her knees. Wally fell down with her and held her tightly in his protective arms.

"It's ok, Kuki, it's ok!" he said "take as long as you need honey!"

"I c-c-cant d-d-do th-this!" sobbed Kuki hysterically.

"Just nod honey, just nod if that's your dad!" whispered Wally.

With Wally's encouragement Kuki nodded before collapsing in tears in Wally's arms.

"That's not formal identification!" said the police officer nastily "we need you to say 'I and your name verify that this is and the victim's name!"

"It's too stressful for her, she can't do that!" said Wally protectively.

"She has to!" said the police officer.

"Kuki, sweetheart, do you understand what he wants you to do?" asked Wally tenderly.

"Y-yeah," said Kuki glancing at her dad's body "I K-Kuki S-Sanbon v-v-verify th-that th-this is K-K-Kiyoshi S-S-Sanbon."

"OK good!" said the policeman, zipping the bag up "now the same for your mother please!"

The police officer unzipped the other body bag to reveal Kuki's mother's body. This was too much for Kuki who simply started sobbing hysterically and seemed inconsolable. The police officers were looking on angrily, while Wally desperately tried to calm Kuki down by stroking her hair, but it was useless. Then Wally thought of something that may calm Kuki down even though he hadn't used it since they were seven years old.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute please, just so I can calm her down?" he asked calmly.

The policemen nodded curtly and went into the dining room. Wally slowly turned Kuki's form away from the bodies and whispered, in a reassuring voice,

"Hey there's my Kuki-bird! What's wrong with my Kuki-bird? Is Kuki-bird going to tell her Wally-bear what's the matter, because Wally-bear wants to know what's wrong with his Kuki-bird so he can help her!"

For a minute Wally thought that it wasn't going to work as nothing about Kuki's demeanour changed, until suddenly she whispered back, tears evident,

"Oh Wally-bear, I'm so glad you're here! I know you'll understand! My Mummy is in that bag, and the mean police officers want me to tell them that, but Wally-bear I'm so scared, because if I say that she's dead then that makes it real!"

"It's all right, Kuki-bird!" replied Wally gently "you take as long as you need to tell those police officers that it's your Mummy in there!"

"But Wally-bear," said Kuki "I can't tell them, because I'm scared!"

"Scared?" said Wally "what do you have to be scared of Kuki-bird? Your Wally-bear is here to protect you; you don't need to feel scared!"

"Oh Wally-bear, I'm scared of being alone now that my parents are gone!" said Kuki, tears evident in her voice again "I don't want to be on my own Wally-bear, I don't think I can cope with it! It really, really scares me, I can't be on my own, and I need someone there to look after me!"

"Oh Kuki-bird," said Wally, embracing her "you're so silly sometimes; you won't be on your own! I promise you, because you have your Wally-bear, who is going to stay with you through everything. I'll never leave you!"

"Really, Wally-bear?" asked Kuki, seeking reassurance.

"Of course Kuki-bird!" said Wally, smiling "now, are you going to tell those mean police officers that your Mummy is in that bag? Are you going to do it for your Wally-bear?"

"Will you stay with me if I do Wally-bear?" asked Kuki.

"Yes I will Kuki-bird!" said Wally gently "now do you want me to get those police officers?"

"Yeah, ok!" said Kuki, slightly nervously.

"That's my Kuki-bird!" said Wally smiling as he went to get the police officers.

Wally was back, almost instantaneously accompanied by the two police officers, who did not look very happy at all. Wally wrapped his arm securely around Kuki's shoulders and slowly turned her around to face the body bags. Wally felt Kuki tense slightly, so he squeezed her shoulders, feeling her relax ever so slightly.

"I K-Kuki S-Sanbon v-verify th-that th-th-this is G-G-Genki S-S-Sanbon." stuttered Kuki, tears in her eyes.

"Well done Kuki-bird, Wally-bear is proud of his Kuki-bird!" breathed Wally, in an almost inaudible voice.

Wally instantly felt Kuki relax as the body bag was zipped up again, and one of the policemen said,

"Thank you Kuki, we'll be leaving now. We've organised the funeral, and it will be next Wednesday at eleven o'clock in the morning at the local cemetery where your parents will be buried."

Slowly Kuki nodded, as Wally got up and opened the door for the policemen, who left quickly. Wally closed the front door and turned to Kuki, just in time to see her slowly falling to the ground, tears running down her cheeks. Wally leapt forward and caught Kuki around the waist before she hit the ground. He swept her up into his arms, and carried her into the dining room, before sitting down on the sofa and placing her into his lap.

"Shh, it's ok!" Wally whispered "it's over and I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, you'll be fine!"

"Th-that w-was s-so h-h-hard!" whispered Kuki in a tearful voice.

"I know honey, I know!" said Wally, stroking her voice "but you did it and I'm so proud of you!

"Th-thanks," said Kuki "a-and thanks f-f-for b-being th-there. I d-don't think I c-could h-have d-done it w-without y-you!"

"It's all right!" said Wally, embracing Kuki tightly "like I said before, I'm going to help you through all of this no matter what, and you won't ever be lonely, I promise, and if you ever feel lonely, you just need to come to me!"

"Wally, you really are a d-diamond!" said Kuki, her tears subsiding slightly, now that she felt safe.

"Kuki, if I'm a diamond then there isn't anything in the world precious enough to describe you!" said Wally truthfully, while he gently wiped Kuki's tears away with his thumb.

"Aww that's so sweet!" said Kuki, managing a small, weak smile.

"There!" said Wally "that's better; I just saw a little smile!"

"Thanks for making me smile Wally!" said Kuki gratefully.

"It's a pleasure!" said Wally, smiling "do you want to go back to the tree house?"

"Ok." said Kuki slightly nervously.

"It will be all right Kuki, I promise!" said Wally, smiling as he helped her up.

"I know but it's just hard to believe right now!" said Kuki wrapping her arm around Wally.

"I know it is." said Wally sympathetically "come on, let's go!"

Kuki nodded and together she and Wally walked out of her house and down the road to the tree house.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! **

**I'll update soon, so see you then!**


	3. Reactions

**Hey I'm back! This is the next chapter of my Kuki and Wally story! Sorry about the wait but I've been really busy with exams and stuff so I haven't had much time for writing!**

**By the way, in this chapter some of the characters are very out of character!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~ CHAPTER THREE ~**

**REACTIONS**

About ten minutes later, Kuki and Wally arrived back at the tree house. As soon as they got inside, they were met by Number one who looked outraged, and Number two and Number five who were smirking.

"Where have you two been?" asked Number one in a dangerous voice.

"It was our day off, remember?" said Wally "we did tell you!"

"Yes," said Number one, in the same dangerous voice as before "but you said you would be back by five o'clock this afternoon, it's now eight o'clock! We had to go on a mission against the Delightful Children without you!"

"Something happened," said Wally "we couldn't make it back for five o'clock, sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" said Number one, nastily "and what happened that was more important than the Kids Next Door?"

"I can't say it's not my place to say!" said Wally, looking at Kuki, who looked pretty close to tears.

"If I tell you to tell me, you'll tell me!" shouted Number one.

"It's not my place to say!" persisted Wally angrily "if Kuki wants to tell you, she can, but if she doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to, but I definitely can't tell you because it's not my place!"

"OK, Number three, what happened that was so much more important than the Kids Next Door?"

"M-My p-parents…" began Kuki, before trailing off.

"What, did they take your rainbow monkeys off you again?" said Number one, laughing maliciously "or did they invite Number four to stay for tea? You really need to get your priorities right you two, nothing is more important than the Kids Next Door!"

Wally looked at Kuki again to see her eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall. He gently squeezed her hand, and she gradually wiped her tears away, although she still looked very upset.

"Well?" asked Number one.

"Well what?" asked Wally angrily.

"Are you going to tell us what was so vitally important then?" asked Number one nastily.

"M-My p-parents…" stuttered Kuki.

"Yes," said Number one, in a patronising voice "we've established it's about your parents, get to the point already, you stupid girl!"

"Hey, watch it!" said Wally angrily.

"Since when did you get so protective?" asked Number one.

"Since what happened today, she's had a rough day, she doesn't need you shouting at her!" exploded Wally.

"Well if Number three would stop that silly stuttering and tell us what happened, then maybe I would stop shouting at her!" said Number one "now we're all dying to know Number three, why don't you tell us?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Kuki!" said Wally gently.

"Yes she does!" shouted Number one "now tell us!"

"M-My p-parents…" stuttered Kuki, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh for goodness sake!" shouted Number one "get to the point!"

"Th-th-they're d-d-dead!" said Kuki, finally giving in to the tears "th-they c-c-committed s-s-suicide!"

"That's _it?"_ shouted Number one "your parents are dead, and you think that's more important than the Kids Next Door? Number three you really need to get your priorities right!"

"W-what?" said Kuki, taken aback.

"Your parents' deaths are far less important than the Kids Next Door!" said Number one coldly.

"How can you say that?" asked Wally angrily "it broke her heart her parents dying did!"

"I don't _care!" _said Number one nastily "you two both need to get your priorities right in future! Besides your parents deserved to die Number three so they're not worth grieving over!"

It took a minute for the words that Number one had just said in such a malicious voice to sink in. However, when they did, Wally looked like he was going to kill Number one, and Kuki broke down in hysterical sobs before launching herself at Number one, knocking him to the ground and punching him viciously in the face over and over again.

"My parents deserved to die, did they?!" she screamed hysterically "you are going to pay for that! I can't believe you said that! I hate you! I can't believe that you would sink so low as to say that!"

Kuki was sobbing while punching Number one with extreme force. Wally was watching the scene in front of him, slowly getting more and more nervous. He feared for Kuki's safety because he knew that Number one wouldn't hesitate to defend himself physically, even against Kuki. Wally also knew that Number two and Number five were likely to get involved and then it would turn nasty. Because of this, Wally knew that he had to get involved and protect Kuki.

However, he was too late. Number two and Number five had anticipated what he was going to do and lunged forward before he could. They grabbed Kuki's arms, pulling her off Number one, who stood up, with a bloody nose and a black eye looking livid. Looking at Number one, Wally had to admit, he was proud of Kuki, she could really throw a punch, and she knew how to stand up for herself.

"Let me go!" screamed Kuki, tears in her eyes.

"No chance!" said Number one viciously.

Kuki struggled against the vice grip that Number two and Number five had on her, getting more and more upset with each passing minute.

"Let her go!" said Wally, strongly in a firm voice.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Number four," said Number one in a patronising voice "I said no!"

"You're going to pay for what you said!" said Wally dangerously.

"Oh really?" said Number one in a cocky voice, raising one eyebrow "because I don't think so, I think she's going to pay for what she did to me!"

"No she's not!" said Wally.

"Oh I beg to differ!" said Number one, smirking "Number two; you know what to do don't you?"

"Oh yeah!" said Number two smugly as he let go of Kuki, leaving Number five to keep a hold on her "this is going to be awesome!"

"Number five agrees with that, baby!" said Number five excitedly, grinning.

Number two moved towards Wally, who had no idea what was going to happen. Suddenly, Number two grabbed hold of both of Wally's arms, restraining him to stop him getting to Kuki. Wally instantly started to struggle, but it was useless as Number two was well known for his vice-like grip.

Kuki looked at Wally and her expression saddened immensely. She looked close to tears. The worst thing for Wally was the fact that he could do nothing to make her feel better; he just had to stand there and watch his best friend's heart crack again. In fact, it upset him that much that Wally was not afraid to say that it broke his heart.

"Right now Number three," said Number one, in a slow voice "are you going to apologise for what you did to me?"

"No," said Kuki "not unless you apologise for what you said about my parents' dying first!"

"I stand by what I said." sneered Number one.

"Then I stand by what I did!" said Kuki simply.

"That's too bad," said Number one in a mocking voice "and because of that, I'm going to have to do this!"

There was a short pause in which Kuki looked at Wally, confused, only to find that he looked as confused as she did. Then Kuki turned back to face Number one, and before she could react, she was slapped hard, across the cheek by Number one. The pain rushed through her veins, and she felt tears come to her eyes again as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"You just hit a girl?!" exploded Wally angrily, as he continued to struggle against Number two's vice like grip "that is the lowest thing ever. I can't believe you just hit Kuki!"

"Maybe she'll learn to respect me now!" said Number one, evilly "do you still stand by what you did Number three?"

"Y-Yes," said Kuki, her voice faltering slightly "now apologise for what you said about my parents!"

"Here's your apology!" yelled Number one, punching Kuki directly in the eye, knocking her to the ground slightly.

"Kuki!" roared Wally, in a distressed voice "what the crud is wrong with you Number one, she's defenceless, leave her alone!"

"That's not going to happen Number four!" shouted Number one laughing.

Number five pulled Kuki back to her feet, and Number one punched her again and again, until her face was incredibly bruised and she was sobbing.

"Maybe now that will teach you not to disrespect me!" sneered Number one, sinisterly "let them both go! And Number four, if you come and get revenge on me, you'll get far worse treatment than her!"

Number five let Kuki go, who instantly ran to her room without looking back. Number two let Wally go, who instantly tried to launch himself at Number one, but was again held back by Number two.

"Remember what I said, Number four!" said Number one quietly "come on guys, let's go!"

Number two released Wally, who instantly fell to the ground. Then Number one, Number two and Number five walked out of the tree house, laughing viciously as they went.

Wally was so angry. He couldn't believe what Number one had done to Kuki. He promised himself that he would get revenge one day, for Kuki's sake, but right now Wally's main concern was seeing how Kuki was and making her feel better. So he walked over to her bedroom door, and listened. He could hear sobbing coming from inside, and he knew that Kuki needed him. Wally gently knocked on the door, but he received no response. He knocked again a little bit louder this time and a small voice asked,

"W-who is it?"

"It's only Wally, Kuki," said Wally gently "can I come in?"

"O-ok!" said Kuki, who had started sobbing hysterically once more.

Wally opened the door and walked into Kuki's room, before shutting the door quietly behind him. He looked around his best friend's room, finding her lying on her stomach on her bed, crying into her pillow. Wally walked over to Kuki's bed and sat down next to her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Kuki lay there for about five minutes, before turning onto her back, and grasping Wally's hand.

"Oh Kuki!" was all Wally could say.

Wally gently wiped away Kuki's tears, but suddenly she flinched. She was in serious pain and Wally slowly stroked her hair and said,

"Shh, it's ok! I'm sorry! You'll be fine, do you want me to go and get you the medical kit?"

Kuki nodded slowly and Wally smiled, before getting up, walking to the other side of the room and grabbing the medical kit. Wally was back at Kuki's side in an instant. He smiled gently and got all of the materials out that he would need.

"OK, Kuki," said Wally, dabbing a piece of cotton wool into some clear liquid "this might hurt, but I'm here and I'll be as gentle as I can I promise!"

Kuki nodded and grasped Wally's hand, squeezing it tightly. Wally gently dabbed the clear liquid onto Kuki's bruised cheeks and to his surprise she seemed fine, as the bruises slowly disappeared.

"You're doing really well Kuki!" said Wally smiling "I'm very proud of you!"

Wally got a new piece of cotton wool out of the bag and dipped it into the liquid. Then he dabbed it onto Kuki's two black eyes, and she instantly whimpered and flinched away from him.

"I'm so sorry Kuki!" said Wally in a distressed voice "just be strong, nearly done, and remember that I'm here, all right?"

Kuki nodded slowly and Wally started applying the liquid again. Again tears escaped Kuki's eyes, but instead of flinching away, like she had before, she squeezed Wally's hand, and to her relief he squeezed hers back.

After a couple of minutes, Wally had finished, and Kuki's bruises had faded, much to her delight.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Wally in a sympathetic voice, once he had put the medical kit away.

"I…" said Kuki, hesitating "I don't know."

"Ok," said Wally "just think about it for a minute, and then maybe you'll work it out. I don't know if it'll work though."

Kuki nodded and there was a brief pause between the two friends. It was a comfortable silence in which both Wally and Kuki were lost in their own thoughts, while they were holding onto each other's hands.

"I feel…"said Kuki, quietly after a short pause "mixed up."

"Ok," said Wally slowly "want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to; I just thought it might help a bit. I promise I won't interrupt if you want to talk about it. I'll just let you talk and I'll listen. It's up to you!"

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Kuki, in an uncertain voice.

"Of course I wouldn't mind Kuki, I'm your best friend, it's what I do!" said Wally, truthfully.

"OK," said Kuki, still unsure "well I feel mixed up. I've got all these emotions in my head and it's driving me insane. I'm sad because my parents' died, I'm angry because of what Number one said and did, and I feel let down because of that, but then I feel like I deserved that in some way. I want to smile but I'm scared to because I think it's wrong to smile now. I feel guilty because I couldn't save my parents' and now I'm alive and they're dead. But strangest of all, I feel like this isn't real, I feel like I'm in a different world and this hasn't happened! Or maybe that's just what I'm wishing! And that's it."

"OK Kuki, first of all, what Number one did was wrong on every level and you have every right to be sad about that and to feel let down because of it, but under _no _circumstances did you deserve that!" said Wally "don't be afraid of being happy, that's what your parents would want, and I understand you being sad because of their deaths, but it will get easier, I promise. It's not your fault they died, no matter what that note says, so you have no reason to feel guilty at all! I know it's difficult to hear, but this is real, if it was a different world and this hadn't happened then it would be so much easier, but this is the real world and everything has happened for real. You can't escape from that, but I promise you this, I'll be here no matter what. I know I've said that a lot, but I truly mean it, and I'll help you through everything!"

"I feel like I'm dying inside. I feel like I'm a zombie, and I just can't express emotions anymore. I feel like I can't live!" said Kuki, who sounded close to tears again.

"Then I will help you live!" said Wally "I'll help you smile, I'll help you through the darkest times, because I just can't bear to see you like this!"

"I really don't know what I would do without you, you know Wally!" said Kuki "you're my rock, you really are!"

"Well you're my rock too!" said Wally, smiling "so I can't let you break, because if you break, then I break!"

"I can't believe what Number one did!" said Kuki, tears in her eyes.

"I know!" said Wally, angrily "he was so out of line!"

"Why did he do th-that to m-me?" asked Kuki, a slow stream of tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know, honey," said Wally, gently and almost in an absent minded fashion, wiping the tears on Kuki's cheeks away "but I know I wanted to kill him when he did, but I couldn't!"

"It's not your fault Wally," said Kuki "I just wish he hadn't done it!"

"Me too Kuki." said Wally.

There was a short pause, in which Wally and Kuki were both lost in their own thoughts. Wally was thinking about how much he loved Kuki and how he would eventually get revenge on Number one for what he had done to her. Meanwhile Kuki was thinking about everything that had happened to her, and slowly she came to the realisation that she was terrified of life.

"Wally?" she said suddenly.

"Yeah Kuki?" asked Wally.

"I…" Kuki began, in a fearful voice "I'm s-s-scared!"

"Of what honey?" said Wally, genuinely concerned.

Wally looked into Kuki's violet eyes and saw genuine fear there. It was buried so deep in the depths of her eyes and emotions that no one else would have spotted it, but Wally did. Wally pulled Kuki up into a sitting position and placed her inside his lap, embracing her protectively, before saying,

"What are you scared of Kuki?"

"Of living," said Kuki, her voice quivering "of N-Number o-one, of e-everything! Wally I feel so pathetic!"

"You're not pathetic!" said Wally truthfully "far from it! You've coped with today so well and I'm so proud of you! I understand you being scared and I can honestly tell you that there is nothing to be scared of!"

"What?" said Kuki, who seemed confused now "why?"

"Because your Wally-bear is here to protect his Kuki-bird!" said Wally using the same tactic as before.

"Really?" said Kuki, her big eyes looking up at Wally, who nodded "oh thank you Wally-bear! Thank you so much!"

"Well Wally-bear doesn't want to see his Kuki-bird get hurt or be upset, so he wants to protect her!" said Wally "and oh my! What's this?"

"What's what Wally-bear?" asked Kuki.

"Are those tears Kuki-bird?" said Wally "Aww if Wally-bear sees tears on his Kuki-bird he gets upset, so Wally-bear thinks he'll have to try and find a way to make his Kuki-bird feel better. What do you say?"

"Sure!" said Kuki.

Before the word was even out of Kuki's mouth Wally had started tickling her viciously. She giggled hysterically, squirming in his lap until he let her sit on the bed. Kuki couldn't breathe through laughter, but it didn't matter to her because she was happy. Then she started to tickle Wally back, with equal vigour and soon they were both crying with laughter for about half an hour.

"You feeling better now Kuki-bird?" asked Wally, still laughing.

"Yes, thank you Wally-bear!" said Kuki, who was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Hey Kuki?" said Wally suddenly "do you have the new Nickelback album?"

"Yeah," said Kuki "why?"

"Put it on, I want you to listen to a song!" said Wally.

"OK," said Kuki, putting the CD on, and letting Wally skip to the song he wanted.

Kuki instantly recognised it. It was "I'd Come For You", her favourite song. She hummed along to the music, lost in her own little world. This song always made her think of Wally, because it showed all the things that she would do for him. At the chorus she started to sing along,

"I'd come for you, no one but you, yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to. I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true, give my life for you, you know I'd always come for you!"

"I love this song!" said Wally, happily.

"Me too," said Kuki "it has so much meaning behind it!"

"True." said Wally "what would you say if I said this song summed up our friendship?"

"I'd say I agree with you, particularly after today!" said Kuki honestly.

"I'm glad you agree Kuki, I thought I was just being weird!" said Wally smiling that smile that Kuki loved so much.

"You know I would do all those things for you Wally don't you?" asked Kuki, truth behind her violet eyes.

"Yeah I know you would," said Wally "not that you need to, I'd still be your best friend even if you didn't. And you know I'd do all those things for you too, right Kuki?"

"Yeah I know that," said Kuki "and you proved it for about the millionth time today if I'm honest!"

"It was nothing!" said Wally, blushing.

"It meant a lot to me!" said Kuki, who was now sat back in Wally's lap.

For another twenty minutes Wally and Kuki sat, listening to the same Nickelback song over and over again, until they both knew the words off by heart. Kuki relaxed in Wally's embrace and Wally sat comfortably, marvelling at how natural it felt to be with Kuki and have her in his arms, and he realised that now was perhaps one of the best times he was going to get to tell her how he felt.

"Hey Kuki?" asked Wally suddenly "I have something to tell you. The thing is Kuki, you're one of my best friends, but recently I've realised that…Kuki Sanbon…I…love you!"

Wally received no response from Kuki and he instantly panicked, thinking he had done the wrong thing.

"Kuki?" he said again.

When Wally received no response for a second time, he looked down, slightly worried. He smiled when he saw Kuki still in his embrace, sleeping peacefully, unaware of what Wally had just said. Wally was pleased Kuki was sleeping as she had had a rough day, and it was only at this point that he realised how tired he was. Wally gently lifted Kuki out of his lap, being extra careful not to wake her, and placed her under her quilt on her bed, before tucking her in, and saying gently, with so much love in his voice,

"Sleep tight baby!"

Before leaving Wally kissed the top of Kuki's head, smiled turned off the light and closed her door.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know!**

**I'll update soon so I'll see you then!**

* * *


End file.
